yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller/Game Glitches
The lore of "Bright Castle" erroneously says, "Increases the ATK of all LIGHT monsters by 700 points." The in-game effect follows the OCG/TCG effect though. * The description of Justi-Break incorrectly states, Activate only when your opponent declares an attack against a face-up Normal Monster on your side of the field. Destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters, except Normal Monsters. The in-game effect follows the OCG/TCG effect. The differences are in the first half of the description are where the words "you control", are replaced by the words "on your side of the field" which mostly has the same meaning. The second half however replaced "Destroy all monsters on the field, except face up Attack Position monsters" with "Destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters, except Normal Monsters. * The lore of "Selection of Ark" erroneously says, "By paying 1000 Life Points you can destroy all Monster cards in face-up position on the Field and prevent any cards of the same type from being Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned." The in-game effect of the card, is correct, however. * A Defense Position "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" could not attack directly, but it could attack while your opponent controlled no monsters. This is actually consistent with the OCG ruling on the card, but not the TCG ruling (at the time). The PSCT TCG lore of "Rampart Blaster" has since been changed to be consistent with the OCG ruling. * When "Submarineroid" attacks the opponent directly, your opponent will always take damage equal to its current ATK, ignoring its effect. * By checking a pack from one series, opening up another series and checking as many as you want (as long as you leave at least 1 pack unselected), and then highlighting yet another series (WITHOUT going into the series; just hovering over it), and pressing R (the deselect button), it is possible to buy as many packs as you want for 150 points. This makes massive card collecting easy and saves points for passwords (if needed). This glitch only occurs in the North American version of the game. * In the puzzle "Perfect Defense", if you take control of your opponent's cards and play "Owner's Seal", you keep the cards. * After defeating Chazz in the school duel, Obelisk Blue's Mototani's response after you defeat him in a Duel does not put in the name of your character but instead replies "(Player Name)... I mean, the great (Player Name)! Maybe I should serve you!" * If Normal Summon a monster first, you are unable to activate the effect of Cocoon Of Evolution to equip it to Petite Moth and vice versa * If a monster attacks a face-down or face-up Stone Statue Of The Aztecs while there is a Canyon on the field, and the ATK of the attacking monster is less, then the owner of the attacking monster only takes double damage as opposed to quadruple damage. (For example: Your Luster Dragon attacks your opponent's SSoTA with a Canyon on the field, you take 200 damage and not 400 damage. Name Glitches * "Elemental Hero Mudballman" is called "Elemental Hero Madballman". * "Mist Body" is called "Mistobody". * "Elemental Hero Stratos" is called "Elemental Hero Airman" * "Elemental Hero Electrum" is called "Elemental Hero Erikshieler". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * "Fiend Skull Dragon" is missing "Cave Dragon" and "Lesser Fiend" in the card list. * "Silent Doom" is called "Silent Fiend" * "The Wicked Dreadroot" is called "Dark Dreadroot".